C'etait Daralya au temps de nos jeunes années
by oribe nanami
Summary: Que c'est il passé entre Fye et Kurogane,à Daralya, trois cent ans ans plus tôt, comment Zoltan et Céleste sont-ils devenus humains?  Sequel de sous les cerisiers en fleurs  yaoi


C'était Daralya au temps de nos jeunes années 

et oui, une nouvelle fic, oui, oui, je sais, j'en ai d'autre en cours, et une que je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis, _pfiuuuu,mais pas oublié, elle finira un jour, _ceci dit bonne fêtes et bonnes vacances à tous, un peu en avance, si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur cette univers et cette histoire qui est un univers alternatif, sachez que cette histoire est une séquelle de Sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Bonne lecture.

PROLOGUE 

En ce temps là , Daralya n'était pas la cité qu'elle est aujourd'hui, il y avait plus de tentes que de maisons en ocre, le palais ducal était en construction, ainsi que les remparts , j'étais alors un chien des montagnes célestes, familier de deux petites magiciennes, Freya et Chi'i, deux adorables jumelles...Zoltan fit une courte pause puis poursuivit , et Céleste et bien Céleste refusait catégoriquement de devenir le familier de qui que ce soit à cette époque. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle appréciait particulièrement les humains, remarque je ne vois pas comment les apprécier quand tu commences ta vie de chaton, jeté dans un sac de jute , dans la rivière Salla. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois, j'ai plongé dans l'eau et ramené le sac sur la berge. Céleste est la seule à avoir survécu sur toute la portée.

Je ne crois pas que Céleste sans souvienne vraiment, nous avons aperçus son mage , enfant pour la première fois, lors de l'arrivée de l'ambassade célesienne, emmitouflé, dans le manteau d'Ashura , sur un cheval. La seconde fois...

Céleste marchait sur un mur du rempart en construction, accompagné de Zoltan qui trottinait en contrebas.

« Le conseil des sages s'impatiente , Célestine, tu dois choisir un humain »

« Je m'appelle Céleste pas Célestine , je ne veux pas, les humains sont si ennyeuuuux, si prévisiiiibles, si..._..humains _» protesta-t-elle dédaigneusement.

« Tu n'es pas un chat ordinaire , tu es un familier, tu pourras aussi évoluer au contact d'un humain, en devenir un toi même »

« Les familiers prenant une apparence humaine ne sont que des ersatz d'humain,ne sommes nous pas bien mieux sous nos véritable formes? Pourquoi voudrions nous le devenir? Comme elle sautait sur un autre mur, elle n'entendit pas son ami marmonner

«...pourrait vraiment être avec la personne la plus importante pour moi » comme sa petite maitresse Chi'i .

« Viens , trouvons un coin d'ombre, pour une sieste, les grandes chaleurs ne vont pas tarder »

Il dormait, contre un mur, la petite tête de Céleste posée sur la sienne, entre ses deux oreilles quand il furent réveillés par un :

« Kyuuuu, regardes Kuro chan comme ils sont mignons, tous les deux. Tu vois , tu vois, chat et chiens peuvent être amis »

Céleste sauta, sur le côté, s'étira, puis déclara:

« tu vois les humains nous empêchent de nous reposer »

« Ils nous donnent à manger, et des abris, leur affection, nous devons leur en être reconnaissant »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi , comme tu le dis leur seule utilité est de nous procurer de la nourriture et un abris de temps à autre. Zooo? Zoltan pourquoi tu observes ce gamin blond de cette façon? »

« C'est un jeune mage, ce serait bien, pour toi, non? »

Céleste agita ses moustaches,agacée, pour un peu , son ami souriait niaisement comme seuls les canidés le pouvait.

Au cours de ses pérégrinations félines, elle rencontra à nouveau le jeune homme, intriguée, elle le suivit, elle se demandait pourquoi Zoltan pensait que cet humain lui sierrait.

Il se promenait sur une des berges de la rivière Salla, quand ils surgirent de l'eau tous les deux, sur l'autre rive. Lui, courait, vacillait, rattrapé par deux bras puissants. « Non ne cours pas devant cet inconnu comme cela, c'est notre jeu depuis notre enfance, non ne te laisse pas attraper, moi seul le peux. »

L'inconnu qui ne lui apparaissait comme une ombre, empêchait son compagnon de chuter en le grondant gentiment :

« Ne cours pas comme par ces chaleurs, tu sais bien que tu ne le supportes pas »

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, ils se retrouvaient à terre, l'inconnu derrière son mage, l'entourant de ses bras, le caressant. Il ne pouvait traverser la rivière pour rejoindre son ami, il observait la scène, rageant d'impuissance. L'expression du visage à peine rosit du mage était superbe quand l'autre le...

et lui demandait

« Dis moi que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu sois complétement à moi? »

« Toujours aussi direct Kuro chan? »

c'est alors qu'il se reconnut, l'inconnu c'était lui.

Il se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, il se leva, arracha les draps du lit, les jeta en boule dans un coin.

« qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Fye est mon meilleur ami »

Meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans, depuis le jour de son mariage.

Trois ans plus tôt 

« Félicitation pour tes fiançailles Kuro Chan » s'exclama Fye

« J'espère que tu comprends , je le fais pour mon clan »

« Je comprends tout à fait Kurogane »

Le gardien du temple des milles lunes se demanda quelle mouche piquait son meilleur ami pour qu'il lui réponde aussi froidement. Il se sentit observé c'est alors qu'il croisa des yeux verts le fixant intensément.

« Tu as un chat maintenant? »

« Ah cette jolie petite demoiselle me rend visite de temps en temps mais elle est libre comme l'air .Parfois je l'envie, j'aimerais partir moi aussi »

« Tu peux partir si tu en a envie rien ne te retiens » rétorqua Kurogane

Le magicien tourna le dos à son ami pour masquer son trouble, son cœur se serra.

« Tu n'as rien à faire? j'ai des potions à préparer »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? il ne le dérangeait pas d'habitude. Il restait assis dans ce fauteuil des heures à l'observer fabriquer ses préparations. S'il dérangeait il allait le laisser tranquille.

« Je compte sur toi pour assister au mariage » fit-il en sortant.

La petite chatte fronça son museau rose, son humain n'allait pas bien du tout, elle sauta du meuble où elle se trouvait, griffa la main du mage, en miaulant de désapprobation.

« Oh merci ma chérie, j'allais faire une bêtise, je me suis trompé d'ingrédient j'allais faire exploser ma maison » soudain, il l'attrapa, la serra contre son cœur, elle miaula à nouveau, son poil se hérissa, c'était la première fois qu'un humain la tenait d'aussi prés. Il tomba à genoux, éclata en sanglots

« Tu as entendu? Il va se marier j'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverai mais pas si tôt »

Elle détestait cet homme aux yeux rouges qui rendait son humain aussi malheureux. Une minute, son humain? Ok elle avait choisit, le vieux clebs avait raison. Elle lui enverrait toute l'énergie positive qu'elle pourrait.

De mémoire de daralyens ce fut un mariage grandiose, Tomoyo avait organisé une merveilleuse fêtes, s'en donnant à cœur de joie, pendant les préparations, on n'avait jamais vu tant profusion de nourriture que lors de ce banquet.

Les gardes sous les ordres de Kurogane s'en mettaient plein la panse tout en discutant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« Le magicien c'est son meilleur pote, je l'ai pas vu de la journée »

« je l'ai vu quitté Daralya par la porte nord ce matin »

« c'est dégueulasse de sa part de ne pas assister au mariage de son meilleur ami »

« Vous êtes idiot c'est parce que c'est le mariage de son meilleur ami. A ta santé petit magicien, que ton voyage t'apporte le bonheur »

« ah c'est ça »

« vous êtes long à la détente moi qui croyais que par dépit il se jetterai dans d'autres

bras»

« laisse moi devinez les tiens de préférences? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, il but son verre d'une traite

« ensorcelé? »l'interrogea la prêtresse du temple des milles lunes

Son principal protecteur hocha la tête

« Tu ne me dis pas tout sur tes rêves »

il émit une sorte de grognement agacé

« non tu n'es pas ensorcelé c'est autre chose »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire de quoi il s'agit »

« non c'est bien plus drôle si tu le découvres par toi même »

Il la quitta énervé

Soma le regarda partir

« on raconte qu'il n'a pas touché sa femme même lors sa nuit de noce » expliqua-t-elle à sa maîtresse.

« J'en ai entendu parler »

« Il n'est pas ensorcelé? »

« Non Soma, il est simplement amoureux »

« Mais pas de sa femme »

« non pas de sa femme »


End file.
